S-Trike
__TOC__ About The S-Trike’s movement speed is almost on par with the movement speed of Falcons. It’s attack tactic is to “get inside and go ape-style.” Once it is deployed, it will weave around bases, firing at anything it passes. Because of these two factors, S-Trikes are the most Mortar-resistant unit. When Mortars fire, the S-Trike it was targeting will have already moved out of range of the Mortar bomb. After that, it’s all luck whether or not the Mortar bomb hits anything. Cannon Blasts function similarly to Mortars, so S-Trikes will also be able to dodge their bombs, to a lesser degree, however (Cannon Blast bombs move faster). Turrets target Mechanized units, making S-Trikes a candidate to distract units. Bunkers filled with fast units (Falcons), targeting units (Bazookas, Colossus', and even Wasps) or Air Units will quickly get rid of S-Trikes. Sniper Towers and Laser Towers will also quickly take out S-Trikes. Upgrading S-Trikes to level 4 upwards will give massive health and damage increases, but also huge price increases. *Very fast, similar to a ground version of Falcons. *Low damage and health at low levels, making them easy to destroy, but after level 3, S-Trikes become one of the best units in the game, both damage, health, and cost-wise. *They have one of the highest damage output at a higher level. *Firebit attacks you with 4 of these early in the game *First unit to be unlocked in Factory *Stops in front of enemy bunker units to destroy them (works the same way if placed in bunkers) *It doesn't shoot at buildings while on the way to it's next target. When buildings are far apart, there is a delay in which the S-Trike does not attack anything. *Expensive to upgrade from level four upwards. Highest price to upgrade to max level in the game currently, at and to unlock level 7 S-Trikes *Massive cost increases prevent S-Trikes from becoming overpowered *Before the Doomsday Event, S-Trikes did not work in bunkers. After the event, however, a bug fix was released, making S-Trikes better in bunkers. They can still only attack ground units though. News *S-Trikes were approved (on the Galaxy Life app) on 7/18/12 *S-Trikes were released on Facebook on 8/2/12 *Based on Moto Akira Anime Protagonist (The Protagonist is Shotaro Kaneda). Tips *If an enemy base is completely walled (no opening in the wall) and you deploy S-Trikes outside the wall, S-Trikes will move to the nearest corner and start shooting at it. A good way to counter this is to use Kamikazes to destroy the wall first. *Good for Alliance Wars due to short build time. At level 4, it's also very cheap (damage vs cost) *be aware of levels 6-7 as it increases the time! *Easily dodges Mortars and Cannon Blasts to a lesser degree. *Destroyed easily by Sniper Towers, Laser Towers, Colossus, and Zeppelins. *If you have too many minerals, unlocking and upgrading S-Trikes is one of the best ways to spend it. *Best unit for distracting Defensive Buildings, as well as units in bunkers (with the exception of Falcons, as they target infantry. *Works best in large groups. *Its weakness is many Falcons, Zeppelins, and Colossus or simply, Air Units(except the Hoover UFO) and powerful/strong ground units. *Freeze Turrets combined with Mortars will utterly destroy S-Trikes. Use Moles or Falcons/Air Units except for the Hoover UFO and Mender to destroy them! *Blue Traps and Flytraps can be fairly effective against S-trikes. *Much better to use than beetle tanks when leveling 3 as they are too slow as high range units/turrets can destroy them and the cannons of the turrets are undetected. In Level 3-7, There is a large health pool and a difference from beetle tanks, They deal With explosive damage to buildings and like the bazooka, it has a high range. but even if the Beetle Tank has a large health pool, S-Trikes have a bigger Heath Pool. *They are the vehicle version of Bazookas, as it releases Rockets and bazookas, and has a high range, similar to the relationship between Looters and Hoovers. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 1700 | Damage Stage 1 = 200 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 0.43/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground | Speed Stage 1 = 2.2 | Range Stage 1 = 150 | Size Stage 1 = 30 | Building Time Stage 2 = 3min | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 2700 | Damage Stage 2 = 200 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 0.76/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground | Speed Stage 2 = 2.2 | Range Stage 2 = 150 | Size Stage 2 = 30 | Building Time Stage 3 = 5min | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 3800 | Damage Stage 3 = 500 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 0.76/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground | Speed Stage 3 = 2.2 | Range Stage 3 = 150 | Size Stage 3 = 30 | Building Time Stage 4 = 5min | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 3800 | Damage Stage 4 = 1000 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 0.76/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground | Speed Stage 4 = 2.5 | Range Stage 4 = 150 | Size Stage 4 = 30 | Building Time Stage 5 = 5min | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 5000 | Damage Stage 5 = 1000 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = Ground | Speed Stage 5 = 2.5 | Range Stage 5 = 150 | Size Stage 5 = 30 | Building Time Stage 6 = 10min | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 8000 | Damage Stage 6 = 1500 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1.25/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = Ground | Speed Stage 6 = 2.5 | Range Stage 6 = 150 | Size Stage 6 = 30 | Building Time Stage 7 = 10min | Cost Stage 7 = | Health Stage 7 = 10000 | Damage Stage 7 = 1800 | Damage Type Stage 7 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 7 = 1.66/sec | Target Stage 7 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 7 = Ground | Speed Stage 7 = 2.5 | Range Stage 7 = 150 | Size Stage 7 = 30 }} Note: S-Trikes fire two shots at a building per pass, which lets it deal double damage to all buildings. Gallery S-trike Ad1.jpg|S-Trike Concept Art(Similar through the Moto akira art) S-trike Ad3.jpg|A new Wallpaper of the S-Trike S-Trike-At-Loading-Screen.png|S-Trike at the loading screen S-trike Ad2.jpg|S-Trike Promotion Strike 2.png|S-trike Alternative Concept(Picture of Level 1-6 S-trike) Strike 1.png|S-trike Supertrike.png|S-trike Medal S-trikes Attacking.PNG|S-trikes Attacking Xmas Strike.jpg|S-Trike on GL Xmas Poster(Appeared as a flying unit that appears like Santa's Ride) LvL7Strike.PNG|Level 7 S-trike Epic battle !!.png|S-trike Attack S-trike.PNG|S-trike In-Game See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |}} Category:Vehicles Category:Units Images Category:Troops